Destinanaia
by Lady Bulma
Summary: BARDOCK! Yes, this is one of those few Bardock fics. My friend Xnightshade17 and I have been talking about how very cool Bardock is and who Goku's mother really could be. This is who I think it is. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Destinanaia Chapter 1  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
Author's note: This is the rarest of all fan fics. I have like only seen one fic about Bardock and his unknown mate on the interent. I just recently became obsessed with him. So anyway, here is mine. =^_^=  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A younge girl walked down the road. It was obvious that she was homeless. Her hair and skin was dirty and she was carrying everything in a back pack. He clothes were torn and ripped in many different places. Her mother had died giving birth to her and her and her father diss owned her after she was old enough to take care of herself. She had been on her own for the last two years. But other than that she was a happy person. She got to fight and travel. She was seeing most of the world all by herself. She had met so many people. But now on this dreary day all she wanted was a place to sit down out of the rain. A place of shelter. But no Saiya-jin would ever give that to her. Saiya-jins mind their own business. They don't give a damn about each other. But Destinanaia was different. People noticed that about her immediatly. She sighed and continued down the road to the inn.   
  
Bardock sighed and continued to bounce the ball against the wall. He was bored. Like usual. No body wanted to spar or anything. He bounced the ball again and looked out aroung the road. He was sitting on the porch of his house relaxing. It was raining. Like usual. That is what happened in the fall. It rained a lot and then in the winter it would snow. The two most boring months of the year. A girl came walking down the road into his vision. She was obviously not happy walking in it. She looked as if she hadn't slept in a real bed in years. And she looked as if she had been washing in a river. He looked away pretending not to care about this girls welfare, but really he did. He wanted to know why someone who was probably no more than fifteen, was out on their own. Shouldn't she be with her mate and family? "AH! YES! I MADE IT! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Bardock looked up starteld at the sound of her voice. She was dancing around the street proclaming that she made it. She then noticed Bardock. "I MADE IT!" She smiled and ran up and hugged him. He pushed her back and looked at her like she was an alien. "Sorry. I am just so happy!" This girl was starting to freak him out. "You are probably wondering what I am talking about. I made it to this town! I am finally here!"  
  
"So. This town sucks."  
  
"No it doesn't! My mother was born here and I am hoping to find some family here."  
  
"You don't have any family? How old are you?"  
  
"I am fifteen."  
  
"So, shouldn't you be at home with your mate and children?"  
  
"I don't have a mate." Bardock looked at her confused. "The second I was old enough to take care of myself my dad diss owned me. He told me to leave and never come back. He told me that I would have to take care of myself. By the way I am Destinanaia."  
  
"Bardock. How can you be so happy then?"  
  
"I never really liked him all that much anyway. And I get to travel and fight and see the world. So anyway, can you help me? I am looking for anyone with the last name of Coleten."  
  
"Old man Coleten died off a year ago and his mate died three years ago. Other than that there is no one." Her face turned from happy to a look of dispare in a second flat. Her lower lip began to quiver and her whole body began to shake. Tears started falling down her face freely. Then the sobbing began. Bardock had no idea of what to do with this girl. She fell onto her knees. The tears and the sobbing began bothering him. "Would you stop that racket!"  
  
"I can't help it! I have been traveling here on foot for over three years and now I find out no one is here!" She started to cry louder and with more force. "I have no where to go. I was always looking forward to here. I wanted to live here for so long and now I have no home at all." She pounded her fist into the porch making a hole in the wood. She then brushed away her tears and got up. "I guess I had better get moving. Like you said...I should be with my mate."  
  
"So you have one?"  
  
"No. I am off to go get one."   
  
"Not much luck around here."  
  
"What do you mean by that you jerk!"  
  
"Well besides me and my friends really everyone already has mates."  
  
"So why aren't you mated? What aren't you like eighteen?"  
  
"Seventeen. No one intrests me. Women are just a hassle. I can't stand them." Destinanaia punched him in the face. "Damn! I think you broke my nose! What the hell did you do that for?!"  
  
"Don't say anything sexist around me!"  
  
"Geez! Sorry!"  
  
"That is better. Now I gotta get going. Damn!"  
  
"What now?!"  
  
"The rain is only getting harder. Where is the nearest inn?"  
  
"There isn't one for hundreds of miles. We live out in the middle of no where."   
  
"Damn. More rain. More snow. Just like last year." She turned around to leave. Fresh tears were falling down her cheeks. Bardock couldn't help but feel bad for her. She probably had a really rough life.   
  
"You can stay here for the winter. I live here alone. Except my friends come around a lot." She stopped on the last step and looked back up at him.  
  
"Winter is a long time, are you sure?"  
  
"Um...~Am I?~ yeah." She shrugged and headed back up to him. He sighed thinking about what he was getting himself into. He knew this was a bad idea, but there was something about this girl. He wasn't sure what it was. He lead her into the house and started pointing out things. From what he had seen of this girl she was unusually quiet. He shook it off as nothing and continued to show her around. He then showed her her room. It was a guest room, but no one ever used it so she could have it. It was right next to his room too. Inside was a simple bed, dresser and desk. Each of them were made out of the same type of wood. "Are you going to be okay in here?" She nodded and put her book bag down on the bed. "The bathroom is at the end of the hall. You can go take a shower if you want." She nodded again still in a trance. "Are you even hearing me?" She nodded again. "Okay then. I guess I will be on my way. Call me if you need anything." She nodded one more time and started unpacking her things. He watched her for a minute. Her dark brown curly hair was falling around her face covering her black eyes. He sighed and left her alone. He had some work that he had to get done anyways.   
  
Toma, Totepo, Panboukin, and Celipa were standing at the door waiting for Bardock to answer it. All four were very surprised when a younge woman answered it. "Um...this is Bardock's house right?" Toma asked. Celipa hit him over the head.  
  
"Of course it is! She is probably his mate or something!" Destinanaia blushed.  
  
"Not exactly. I am just staying here for the winter. Would you like to come in?" The four nodded and followed her into the kitchen where Bardock was eating. He waved to his friends anc continued to eat. Destinanaia sat down next to him and finished her lunch and then prepared to leave.  
  
"Wait! We haven't had a chance to talk yet." She sat back down. Bardock, the slow one was still eating. "My name is Celipa, this is Toma, Totepo, and Panboukin." She pointed to each of them as she said their names. They all smiled and said hi.   
  
"My name is Detinanaia."  
  
"So, how do you know Bardock?"  
  
"I met him about a month ago." The four of them snikered.  
  
"Soon to be mates!" Toma smirked. Panboukin laughed. And like usual Totepo was very quiet. The four of them started joking around and laughed about the fact that Bardock might actually have a mate one day.  
  
"Oh yeah. That will be the day! Bardock having a mate!" Celipa stated and then laughed. The others burst out laughing with her. Even Totepo. Destinanaia could see that Bardock was getting angry. She quietly moved out of the way. "At this rate his mate is going to be some dieing old lady!" They started laughing again. Bardock slammed his fists down on the table.  
  
"Shut it up now! What are you all doing here?! Is it to torture me?! Cause if it is, you better get your asses moving!"  
  
"Sorry Bardock. We were just having a little fun."  
  
"I don't want to hear it Toma. Now what the hell are you all doing here?!"  
  
"We just came to visit! We can leave if you want."  
  
"No. Just don't start the mating jokes." The four of them stayed silent for a moment and then they bust up laughing talking about the day Bardock would have a mate. "That is it! Get out!" The four of them quickly got up and ran out the door. They knew when they pushed it to far. And Bardock obviously wasn't in a good mood today. He sighed and sat back down. Destinanaia was very red and quiet again. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
"Temper temper Bardock. Chill out a little. I was just thinking."  
  
"I don't like it when you are quiet. You are usually plotting something."  
  
"No. Not this time anyway." She laughed a little bit and picked up all the dishes. "So, why do they think it is funny thing that you might have a mate?"  
  
"They think I am impossible."   
  
"Oh really. Why would they think that? Is it because you are afraid of women?" She bust up laughing. He slammed his fist down again.  
  
"I AM NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!" She took a step back startled.   
  
"God Bardock! You need to losen up a little bit! We just want to have a little fun and you always freak out! Chill my man! And from the sound of it you are afraid of us." She started washing the dishes again.  
  
"I AM NOT!" She threw the dish cloth down.   
  
"Prove it to me then!"   
  
"How the hell am I exposed to do that?!"  
  
"Figure it out for your self!" She went storming up stairs leaving the pile of dishes. Her and Bardock didn't fight often. And when they did they were both upset for long periods of time, though they had only been living together for a month. She slammed her door closed and picked up the book she was reading.  
  
Bardock listened until she was in her room. "Damn it! Now I have to prove that I am not afraid of women! I am definetaly not! Am I? No, I am not. I am not afraid of anything." He smiled to himself. "But how am I exposed to prove it? What does she mean? I may not be afraid of her, but she is so confusing! Arg!" He sat down trying to think of a way.   
  
Destinanaia put the book down and looked out the window. It was snowing again. She sighed and grabbed a change of clothes. She walked down the bare hall to the bathroom. It was still rather early, but she needed to think. She opened the door and stepped inside forgetting to lock it. She turned on the water and watched as it steamed up to the rim of the tub. She then stripped down to nothing and stepped in.  
  
Bardock had heard the water running but it had been a while so she must have been out by then. He put down the sketch he had been working on and walked up the stairs towards the bathroom. He put his ear to the door and he couldn't hear anything so he opened it.   
  
Destinanaia looked up as she heard the door knob move. Bardock stepped in and didn't even bother to notice that she was in there. He leaned up against the door and closed his eyes. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo and threw it at him. "GET OUT!" The bottle hit him in the face.  
  
"AH! Your still in here!"  
  
"YES! NOW OUT!" Bardock ran out of there faster than light. He slammed the door behind him and ran to his room. He sat down on his bed and thought about what he had just seen. ~She was in there naked. She was in there naked. And god is she beautiful! I mean, I thought she was cute before, but now no woman even compares! Just the thought of her arouses me!~ He looked at himself in the mirror. He was very red and he was drooling to. "I'll never be able to look at her the same." He shook his head and laid down on his bed to get some rest.   
  
Destinanaia was beyond angry. She was upset with herself for forgetting to lock the door, but she was even angrier with Bardock. He could have at least knocked! She dried herself off and put on a pair of baggy cotton pants and a tank top that showed her curves well. The pants were a dark blue and her tank top was white. She pushed open the door with a lot of strength taking out her anger on it. It almost fell off its hinges. Right now it was just hanging on the top one really. She was going to have a word with Bardock. She banged on his door. "Who is it?" replied a scared and quiet voice.  
  
"Who do think it is ya dumbass?! Let me in!"  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" His voice was trembling.  
  
"Just let me in God damn it! I just want to talk to you!" She put her ear to the door and listened as Bardock got off the bed and unlocked the door. He then opened it for her to come in. He noticed her skimpy tank top and began to drool again. Which he quickly wiped away so that she wouldn't be angrier. She pointed to the bed. Immediatly he got a naughty picture in his head, but he quickly cleared it out of his mind. He sat down as she began to pace around the room. He watched her hips as the walked, swaying side to side. God he wanted her. She stopped infront of him and squinted her eyes. "What the hell are you staring at?!" He was staring at her chest.  
  
"Huh?! Nothing! Nothing! Nothing at all!" He tried to put on an inocent smile, but that kind of thing didn't work on her.   
  
"So, you find me attractive. Well let me tell you this Bardock, I think you are really really cute!" She smiled. ~This will be fun~ she thought. She moved closer to him and sat on his lap. "How pretty do you find me?" Her tail wrapped itself around his waist. His tail was wagging wildly. His whole face was red. She could feel him aroused through her thin pants and his boxers. She snuggled up against him waiting for a response.   
  
"Um...uh...very beautiful."  
  
"Really? You don't sound too sure."  
  
"Oh yes, very beautiful." He smiled at her. ~Oh yeah baby! Here it comes! She is mine!~ She stood up bringing him with herself and kissed him seductively on the lips. He started to kiss her back with even more passion. She lifted her leg and kicked him where it hurts.   
  
"I am not a slut! You remember that! And I will never be yours!" She stalked out of the room smiling very proud of herself. She thought all she was doing was hurting his pride, but she just hurt so much more.   
  
The End of Chapter 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So, did you all like it?! Bardock is just so cool and there are almost no fics for the poor guy. Anyway, I hope you all liked it. Please review! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Destinanaia Chapter 2  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
Author's note: As always, THANK YOU T! L! I couldn't have done this without you two.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bardock couldn't sleep that night. He was thinking of Destinanaia and how she had hurt him. Not just physically, but also mentaly. The feelings he had for her were undescribable. He sighed and stared up at the ceiling. She was so beautiful, but so dangerous. She was good at playing with him, no great. Nobody had ever hurt him like that before. No one. He felt as if there was a great void in his chest that could only be filled with her. Her warm soft hands. She had only been in his arms once, but that was all that was needed. He wanted her there again. He wanted to hold her and kiss her forever, but that would never be. He wouldn't have that chance. He would live his life alone, without a mate. He would die a lonely old man. He sighed one more time and tried to get more sleep.  
  
When he woke up the sun was shining into his window signaling the chance that it still might be a good day. He groaned and rolled onto his back. Eventually he got out of bed and quietly got dressed incase Destinanaia was still asleep. The entire house was quiet, but he had learned yesterday that that could mean anything. She was most deadly when she was quiet. He tiptoed down the stairs and stepped into the large kitchen. From what he had seen, she wasn't awake yet. So he decided to make breakfast for the both of them. Some thing he hadn't done in a long time.   
  
Destinanaia lifted her head off the pillow. It sounded like a war was going on down in the kitchen. She immediatly knew it to be Bardock, cooking. Only Bardock made that much noise when cooking. She climbed out of the warm bed and slowly walked down stairs not really awake yet. And there was Bardock, putting out food on the table. He smiled at her and pulled out a chair for her too sit down. She sat down and looked at the food infront of her. It actually looked edible so she dug in. Bardock just kind of picked at his food never taking his eyes off her. Eventually she dropped her fork and looked up at him. "What?!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It is hard to eat when someone is staring at you! What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." He sighed and looked down at his plate.  
  
"Your like a child! When you don't get your way you pout. Stop it now!"  
  
"Sorry!" She shook her head and went back to eating. Bardock sighed and stood up. "I am going to be in the living room."   
  
"What ever." Bardock picked up the fighting magazine that was on the table and started reading. Or, he tried. He was thinking about her. She was still angry with him. He didn't want that. He wanted them to be friends again. That would fill a small section of the void. A very small section. He lay on his bed that evening thinking again. He had been thinking all day of how they could become friends again. He sighed and looked out the window.  
  
Destinanaia was sitting in her room thinking. She wasn't all that mad with Bardock anymore. Really she just wanted to be his friend again. She pushed herself off the bed and walked over to Bardock's room. She knocked softly on the wood door. "What?" was all that came from the room behind it.  
  
"I really need to talk to you. It is important."  
  
"The door is unlocked." She pushed it open slowly. Bardock was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. It looked as if he had been crying because his eyes were red and puffy.   
  
"Are you okay Bardock?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You are lying. You have been crying."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why are your eyes all puffy? Tell me."  
  
"Because they just are!"  
  
"Sorry. Just worried about you."  
  
"Since when?! I don't trust you anymore! You really hurt me last night, you know that?!"  
  
"Geez sorry. I didn't think a blow to down there would hurt that much for you."  
  
"God your stupid!"  
  
"What the hell did you just say to me?!"  
  
"That is right. Stupid! You think of only yourself and not others!"  
  
"That isn't true! I am worried about you!"  
  
"I don't want your sympathy!"  
  
"Damn it! I come in here to make everything up with you and you freak out on me! All I wanted was to be your friend again!"  
  
"So lets put this behind us and be friends again. Okay?" She nodded and sat down next to him. They sat next to each other for a long time. The silence between them was deafening. Bardock spoke first. "So, how are things going?"  
  
"Okay. I guess."  
  
"That is good."  
  
"Listen. I am going to go get some sleep. See ya in the morning Bardock."  
  
"Good night Destinanaia." He sighed and watched her figure go. He just shook his head and laid down to get some sleep. What he didn't know was that Destinanaia was watching him. ~Your so hard to deal with Bardock. But I love you as a friend. Sleep well.~ She smiled and went back to her own room. She laid down on her warm bed and quickly fell asleep.   
  
She was running down a hall. Someone was following her. Someone very dark. She continued to run to the light that was ahead of her. When she came closer to it she found it wasn't an opening in the darkness at all, but Bardock. He was standing there with his arms wide open and a smile on his face. She ran into them and hugged him with all her might. Then the darkness came. It surrounded them both and consumed them, but they didn't let go of each other. They held on tightly to the very end. Then Bardock and her were ripped apart from each other. They called out to each other, but it was pointless. Then she saw it. It was a light, but it was so dark. It consumed Bardock first and he screamed out a name before he died. Then it came for her.  
  
Destinanaia screamed sat right up in a cold sweat. Her breathing was heavy and uneven. Bardock came running into her room. She put her face in her hands and began to cry heavily. He sat down next to her and wrapped her in his arms. "It is okay. It was just a dream. Nothing but a dream."   
  
"But it was so real. Oh god! I am so afraid...that it might come true." She sobbed deeply clutching his light t shirt. She leaned closer to him and used him as a pillow to cry into. He looked down at her worriedly.   
  
"I will never let anything happen to you. I will always be here for you."  
  
"Always?"  
  
"Yes. For as long as you need me." She smiled up at him slightly. He grinned at her and brushed away her tears. She snuggled up against him. ~AH! I have her here in my arms again. Oh god I love her.~ He held her closer and rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep in his arms. ~I have a choice here. I can get up and leave, or I can stay with her. What the hell am I thinking choice?!~ He layed back on the bed with her in his arms and quickly fell asleep himself. When he woke up again she was still in his arms sleeping. But the thing that made him most happy was the smile on her face. He grinned to himself and kissed her lightly on the top of her head. His tail wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Her eyes blinked open and she looked up at him. Her face showed that she was a little confused. ~Well is this bad or good? Bardock is holding me close and that is his tail around my waist. But wasn't I trying to prove to him that I am not that type of girl? But is this what that is really about? AH! I am confusing myself. So, what should I do? His eyes, they are so pretty. Hey! I am trying to figure out what to do! Okay. Now I can push him away and yell at him. But for some reason, I don't think I really want that. Or I can snuggle up against him and never leave his side again. Well maybe not that extreme. Leave his side when we he gets up. Yeah, that sounds good.~ She smiled up at him and layed her head back down on his chest. His arms wrapped themselves back around her. At that very moment he was one of the happiest men in the universe.   
  
Eventually the got out of bed and the entire house was quiet after that. Not much was said between them except what was necessary. There was this uneasy air between them now. They trusted eachother more, but it was all so different now. It was like both of them were trying to figure out their feelings. Well Bardock had his feelings figured out. They were that he loved her and that he wanted her so bad he would do anything. But she was still confused. She couldn't understand the feelings she had for him. She kept telling herself that it wasn't right, yet down deep she wanted to be with him forever. She didn't want to live with out him. She couldn't bear it. For days it was like this. Bardock just kept waiting until she accepted her feelings and she continued to think. It was on a snowy evening severyal days later when she came to the conclusion of all of her feelings.  
  
Bardock was at his desk working on a theory in math. Though many Saiya-jins weren't interested in science and mathematics he enjoyed the challenge. And besides it was snowing really hard. No one could leave their houses unsless they lived in the big cities where snow was quickly moved off the ground. But out here in the country everyone fended for themselves. Third class warriors also had it easier out here. First class and Second class warriors tended to stay in the cities, so the third class Saiya-jins weren't harrassed out here. He put down his pencil and looked out the window. It was still snowing and the sun was setting. It looked very beautiful. He tended to notice that kind of thing now with Destinanaia around. Tonight would be cold. He sighed and noted that he wouldn't be able to work much longer. He had to take it easy with all the electricity that he used. He only had so much money to pay bills. He used it for the basic esentials such as cooking and lighting his house. And then for his experiments. He sighed and put away his many books and math books. He was getting a head ache anyway. He needed to rest. Someone was banging at his door. "Bardock! Stop all that studing! It is going to make you insane!"  
  
"But I like it!"  
  
"You are really different. Let me in!"   
  
"The door is unlocked."  
  
"Oh." Destinanaia walked in. She was wearing her bath robe. It was a very dark blue and it fell at her ankels. She smiled at him and walked right behind him to see what he was reading. "Ugh. Geometry. I hate that stuff." Bardock just laughed. "How can you stand looking at that stuff even?!"  
  
"Easy. I understand it."  
  
"Then why are you a warrior? You would do better good to the people as a scientist."  
  
"Cause I like to fight too." She just shook her head and looked out the window.   
  
"It looks like it is going to snow all night. It will be cold."  
  
"It is cold."  
  
"It is going to get colder as soon as the sun is completely down and that will be in a minute. Does this house get really cold?"  
  
"Unfortunantly yes. Sorry." She smirked at him and sat down on his lap. He looked at her very confused.  
  
"I know what can make it warmer." She kissed him gently on the lips. That did the trick. He wrapped his arms around her waist along with his tail and held her closer. His hands began traveling all over her body and so did his kisses. She gently stood up and smiled down at him. He stood up next to her knowing that she wasn't going to hurt him. She guided him slowly over to the bed. He smirked and started removing his clothing. He then moved towards the belt that held her robe closed and quickly undid it revealing that she had been wearing nothing underneath. She let it fall to the floor. His tail brought them closer and they started kissing again. Their kisses traveling to eachothers necks. Just as he was about to mark her she smiled and stepped back. He looked at her confused. She grabbed his arms and pulled them onto the bed so that they were laying on their sides looking at eachother. Her tail was wrapped firmly around him, but his tail was wagging wildly. She grinned evily and climbed up ontop of him moving her lower body against him causing him to moan. She giggled and rubbed harder. He was going to lose his mind! He turned them over so that he was ontop. He started kissing her roughly on her neck. She smiled and wrapped her arms and legs around him bringing him closer. She yelped a little when she felt him bite her on her neck marking her as his forever. She did the same and started drinking his blood. He picked up his head and looked down at her curvy figure. She grinned and nodded. He smiled and liked her skin once before entering her.  
  
Bardock blinked open his eyes that morning. It was very late in the day. The covers that used to be on his bed were now laying on the ground. Her arms were wrapped firmly around him keeping him from moving. He smiled and kissed her forehead lightly. That night had been the most wild one of his entire life. And now she was his forever. No one would ever experince her, ever. He grinned at the thought of them being together forever. Before it was just a dream, but now it was real. He leaned his head against hers and fell asleep again.   
  
Bardock ran down the white hall. Destinanaia was finally having her baby. Toma had taken her to the hospital. And Totepo came over to tell him. He had been in his lab at the time. And his usually silent friend came running in having a hard time breathing and some how he understood that it was her time. So now here he was to witness the birth. Some people said that it was a mirical everytime and he didn't want to miss it. "Which way to room 219?!" he demanded from a nurse.  
  
"Go down to the end of the hall and make a left. It will be your third door on your right." Bardock didn't even bother to say thank you. He just ran until he got there. Destianaia was laying out on the bed breathing really heavy. Her whole body was covered in sweat. He walked to her side and took her hand in his smiling at her.  
  
"Your here! AH!" She squeezed his hand so that it had no feeling in it. When he looked down at it he could tell that his pinky was broken. "Oh god that is pain!" Several nurses and a doctor came in. One of the nurses approached him.  
  
"Are you Bardock?!"  
  
"Yes! Who else would I be?!"  
  
"Oh. Okay. Just making sure." She nodded to the doctor. "Okay Destinanaia, it is time." Destinanaia nodded and started to push.  
  
Bardock looked down at the baby boy in his arms. Although he did not have the same hair style as him his nose and eyes were exactly the same. His hair and forehead were the same as his mothers. Bardock smiled at his son very proud. He turned on his scouter and looked at his power level. "Wow you are strong for a baby. No wonder your mom was so angry whenever you kicked her. You put her in a bad mood a lot, but I still love you all the same. Now, what should we name you?"  
  
"Radditz." Bardock looked over to his wife. She had been asleep a minute ago.   
  
"Radditz?"  
  
"Yes. After my grand father."  
  
"Uh...okay. Radditz." The child was asleep in his arms. He smiled at him and then at his mate. She smiled at him meekly. He sat down on the chair next to her. It looked like the perfect family right there. Then it was destroyed by Toma, Topeto, Panboukin, and Celipa. The guys gathered around Bardock and looked down at Radditz.   
  
"What's his name Bardock?" Toma asked.  
  
"Radditz."  
  
"Radditz?"  
  
"Destinanaia named him."  
  
"Oh." They all just kind of looked at him. Celipa on the other hand congradulated Destinanaia first and then she went over to Bardock and Radditz. She kind of looked and Radditz and blinked. She then picked him up smiling.  
  
"Your so cute! You look like a mini mix of your mommy and daddy! And what a cute name! Radditz! It is so adorable! Oh! I am going to make sure your parents spoil you! Toma! When are we ever going to have children?! I want a baby so bad!" Toma blushed and looked away. Bardock looked up surprised.  
  
"You and Toma?" Panboukin looked at him strange.  
  
"Where have you been? They have been mates for a little while now."   
  
"I have been taking care of my mate. Wait until she is pregnant Toma. Then you won't like it so much."   
  
The End of Chapter 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So, did you all like it?! Isn't Bardock the man?! He is just so cool! lol. I hope you all did. Thank you everyone who read and reviewed the last part! And please review. =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Destinanaia Chapter 3  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Radditz ran back down stairs in his small suit of armor. He hugged Celipa and then Destinanaia. He then posed around for them to see what he looked like. Celipa had given him the armor for his birthday. "Thank you Auntie Celipa."   
  
"Your welcome. Your daddy will be proud of the way you look." She smiled and then looked over to Destinanaia. Although she was smiling it was obvious that she was thinking deeply about something. Celipa knew what she was worried about. The rumors. There were many rumors that Radditz was being considered for the elite force. And that was something she didn't want to see. Children that were put in the elite force at such an early age grew up way too fast. And Radditz was only four. And when you were told that you were accepted it wasn't a request. You had to be a member. Her smile brightened a little as she watched her son perform different stances and styles of punches and kicks that his father had taught him. He stopped and looked up at his mother smiling brightly.  
  
"Mommy! Do you think that one day I will be an elite?!"   
  
"I don't know honey." His smile dropped a little, but it didn't disapeer. "Why don't you go show Daddy how you look? He is probably down in his lab."  
  
"Okay Mommy!" His smile picked up a little and he ran over to the door and managed to open it. He then stepped in and shut it behind him. Celipa laughed a little and looked over to Destinanaia.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Just worrying to much I guess."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Both Radditz and the baby." She stopped and looked down at her swelled stomach. Celipa looked at her a little confused. "I am afraid that those stupid elites are going to come and take my sweet Radditz away any day now. And then there is the baby."  
  
"What's wrong with the baby?"  
  
"It started kicking the other day."  
  
"That is great!"  
  
"No. It isn't nearly as strong as Radditz. Remember all that surgery I had done for internal damage? I don't think this one is going to do anything. It's kicks are like nothing. I thought Radditz was going to kill me. Now that was pain. I am so afraid that he or she will be so weak that it will be sent away to another planet. I feel as if all of my children are being taken away at such early ages. It just isn't right."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Everything will work out."  
  
"I am not so sure." For a time, life was very peaceful. It was just a month later though, that things began to fall apart. Bardock, Destinanaia, and Radditz were eating their evening meal. Radditz was talking about what he had done with his friends that day more than eating. Bardock and Destinanaia listened intently to everything he had to say. But they were interupted by someone knocking at the door. Bardock looked over to Destinanaia. She sighed and put down her fork to answer it. On the other side was a tall man that looked very much like her.  
  
"Destinanaia? Is that you?"  
  
"What the hell do you want Father?! If you think I am going back home, think again!" He started laughing really hard.   
  
"You think that I want you back home?!" He laughed even harder. She punched him in the stomach to shut him up. He looked up at her with cruel eyes. "Your still the same bitch."  
  
"What the hell do you want?!" Bardock came into the room to see what all the commotion was.  
  
"What is going on?!"  
  
"Is this your mate Destinanaia?" Her father turned on his scouter and read his power level as Bardock took Destinanaia in his arms. "Pathetic! He is only third class! If you had stayed loyal to me you could have had the best."  
  
"Bardock is the best! I love him with all my heart!"  
  
"Love?! Don't make me laugh. There is no such thing."  
  
"You are to selfish to know what love really is."  
  
"Shut your mouth! Do you even care as to why I am here?!"  
  
"Yeah! Why are you here?!"  
  
"As you must know your son Radditz has been chosen to become an elite warrior."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I have come to collect him."  
  
"Like hell I will let you have my baby!"  
  
"Mommy? Who are you fighting with?" Her father looked over to the child. He smirked and clicked his scouter.   
  
"AH! Now you! You have a very high power level! Radditz, you have been chosen to become a member of the elite! What do you say?"  
  
"You look...like me." Radditz looked up at him questioning.   
  
"I am your grand father Destriaorio." Radditz's face lightened up.  
  
"Grand pa!" He ran over and immediatly attached himself to Destriaorio's leg.  
  
"Ugh! We will have to teach you knew manners. Get away from me. From now on since you are an elite, you no longer hug people or show any affection." He pushed aside the child. Radditz's eyes began to water up. He ran over to his father and hugged his leg. Bardock scowled at Destriaorio. He just laughed. "Anyway. It is time to go. Lets get moving Radditz. It is time for you to become an elite. Make your family proud."  
  
"Proud?" The child nodded his head and removed himself from his fathers leg to follow his grand father out the door. Destinanaia grabbed onto his hand and pulled him close.  
  
"Radditz, are you sure you want to do this?" The small child nodded his head. She pulled him close and hugged him one last time. "I love you so much Radditz. No matter what happens I will always love you. And I will always be proud of you." Bardock then kneeled down to Radditz's height and hugged his son.   
  
"I love you Son."  
  
"That is enough of this affection!" Destriaorio pulled Radditz away. "It is time to go. I will not have my time be waisted." He grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. Destinanaia began sobbing as she watched her child be taken away to grow up. Radditz looked back only once, but he smiled at her when he did. She couldn't help but smile back at his bright face knowing that it would never be as happy again. She wanted to keep that picture of him happy in her heart forever. But after he left and was out of her vision, she broke down in tears. Bardock wrapped her in his arms and tried to comfort her, but nothing seemed to help. Everything that even reminded her of Radditz caused her to cry. Whenever she passed a toy of his lying around or a peice of his simple artwork hanging on the fridge she would begin to sob again. And then of course there was his room. She never went in there. Just passing the shut door brought back too many memories. Bardock on the other hand was not crying so much. Every now and then a tear came to his eye, but that would be it. He was always too worried about keeping Destinanaia happy. The baby would be born in a few months and in that short time she had to stay healthy. Giving birth to a Saiya-jin wasn't exactly the easiest thing. In fact he admired her strength to be able to perform such a mirical. But he didn't know if she could do it again. He knew that she had to keep her spirits up. But it was hard with Radditz gone. She was always dipressed and she wasn't eating enough. He knew that wouldn't be good for the baby she was carrying.   
  
Bardock walked slowly out of the bar. Everyone believed that his team, his best friends had died, but no one believed his visions. No one did. He started walking home in hopes to spend time with his mate. He wanted to see her desperatly. She would believe him. She believed in his experiments and all of the work he had been doing. But strangely he couldn't sense her ki anywhere near the house. "The baby!" It hit him. She must have been in the hospital by now. She was due to give birth any day now. He blasted off not wanting to miss a second to the hospital not wanting to miss a second of it. When he got there he didn't even bother to check in at the main desk. He just ran down the halls to the room where Radditz was born. If she wasn't there then she was probably near by. But what was really bothering him was her ki. It was quickly dropping. He quickened his pace until he got to the room he was looking for. The doctor was holding a new born baby boy, but he didn't even notice. He just ran to her side. "Destinanaia!?"  
  
"Bardock...I...I love you...don't let them....take away....Kakorroto." Bardock then noticed the baby.   
  
"Don't talk like that Destinanaia. Everything is going to be okay."  
  
"No. I have already accepted my fate." She smiled meakly at him before closing her eyes one last time. He stroked her hair crying.  
  
"Destinanaia...please...please don't leave me. I can't do this with out you. Don't leave." He pulled her limp form close letting his tears fall freely. Kakorroto started crying. He quickly looked up at him. He scowled at the child.  
  
"Sir. What do you want to do with him?"  
  
"Send him away to take over some other planet. I don't have time for a brat!"  
  
"What is his name?"  
  
"Kakorroto."   
  
"Great. Kakorroto will be sent to Earth. It is a small out of the way planet."  
  
"Whatever." He walked out of the room holding back all of his feelings. He couldn't be seen as weak. He just slowly walked back to his house. He then climbed the stairs to his room and collapsed on the floor. He began sobbing over her death. He didn't leave the house until he had another vision. This one told him that Freeza was going to attack any day. At first he didn't care, but then he looked over to the picture by his bed. It was of him, her and Radditz. He was carrying Radditz on his shoulder and his other arm was around her. They looked so happy together. He had to protect his son. He had to go against Freeza. It seemed as if his whole world was being turned upside. First his first born was taken away to become an elite. Although he was proud that his son was an elite, he never wanted to see any children grow up so fast. Then his entire crew died. Then he began to see the future. A painful future. Then she died. That was the last straw. He stalked out of the hospital and to a good blasting point where he would meet Freeza head on. He was going to teach that son of a bitch a once in a lifetime lesson. Even if it meant his own death.   
  
Freeza obviously was expecting something. From what Bardock's scouter could show, Radditz, Nappa and the prince were aboard the space ship. What he wanted to know was why the hell his son was on that ship. It only prevented him from blowing the thing up. And that made his job harder. He sighed as another vision began to hit him. This one was of a younge man who looked almost exactly like him standing up against Freeza. "Kakorroto? Could it really be?" He began to ponder this as he flew closer to where Freeza was. He stopped about fifty yards away. He began his speech to Freeza as he continued to think about it. ~Could this be all wrong? Should I wait for Kakorroto? No. Kakorroto will fail. I must do this, here and now.~ He charged up a blast and fired it at Freeza. Freeza laughed and fired his own. Only his was much stronger. So much that it threatened to consume the whole planet. He felt it rush through his body. Then he realized something. "Kakorroto. Yes. You will save us. KAKORROTO!" He closed his eyes as the blast consumed him.   
  
When he opened his eyes again he was in a check in station of some kind. He looked around quickly very alert. He knew something wasn't right. People were lined up behind one another and when they got to the gate they were sent either up or down a set of stairs. He was quickly pushed into the end of the line. It seemed as if he was there for an eternity but eventually, he made it to the gate. He grunted and stared down the man working at the desk. "Name? Oh, it is you Bardock. Well, your case is being settled by the courts right now so just have a seat right there." The man pointed to a chair.  
  
"More waiting?"  
  
"Unfortunantly yes. They are trying to decide if they should send you to heaven or hell." Bardock just shrugged not really caring. He quietly moved over to the seat and sat down. He was angry. He was angry with himself for failing. But mostly he was thinking of her. He wanted to know where Destinanaia ended up. He didn't care where. He just wanted to be with her. A gaurd came over and directed him to another room. Inside was a large desk with five strange men right behind it. Behind that were two doors. One was black and the other was white. He was moved to the center of the room. The judge sitting in the center of the room looked down at him.   
  
"Bardock. You case is hard to decide. Although all of the other Saiya-jins with a few exceptions went to hell you are different. You have done evil by purging several planets of all life. Yet that is it. Your good deeds equal all the evil you have done. You care about your mate, your child Radditz, and your people and planet. You even went against Freeza to try and save it. That is why your case is hard to decide..." Bardock wasn't even listening. He was still thinking about Destinanaia. "So we have decided to leave it up to you. Bardock! Are you even listening?!"  
  
"Huh? What? Just tell me where I am going so I can get there."  
  
"We just said that we would let you decide, but if you don't care..."  
  
"Wait! Where is Destinanaia?!"  
  
"So you do care. Well it is against the rules..."  
  
"Does it look like I give a damn about your stupid rules!? Tell me where she is!"  
  
"Be a little nicer or you will lose your choice! Now, before I was so rudely interupted..." He stopped to glare at Bardcok. "We will let you know only because you are the father of Kakorroto. Destinanaia is living in heaven. Though she is rather unhappy, but I would be too. You can go there through the white door." He nodded and screamed out next. Bardock couldn't believe what was happening. All his life he thought he would end up in hell. But here he was, walking through the portal to heaven.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So, did you all like it? I know what your thinking. Bardock should have gone to hell, but I didn't think that was right. I thought that Bardock had done a lot of good things too so he should go to heaven. Thanks! Please review! Thank you everyone who reviewed the last parts! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Destinanaia Chapter 4  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destinanaia walked up to the check in station. She was being quickly moved through the lines. Eventually her turn came and she approached the desk. "Hm...Destinanaia. Heaven. Wait wait. No. Not just that. You get to keep your body too. Your house is in the Son circle. Have a nice after life." A gaurd politely directed her over to the door. He pointed down the path.  
  
"Keep going straight. You will eventually hit Son Circle. Your house should look the same as it did back home. Have a nice after life."  
  
"Thank you." The path was pure white and long. It seemed as if it took only a short time and then she was there. The area was so much nicer than Vegeta-sei. There was a meadow and a pond behind her house and a forest circled the entire area. She opened the door to her house. Everything was the same. Nothing was different. The house was spotless. She quietly moved through the living room. Yet the house was also quiet. Too quiet. She wanted her children and mate with her. The whole circle seemed so lonely. In the kitchen on the table was a mirror. It was an old hand mirror. The edges around it were wood and so was the handle. Different incatret patterns were carved into it. She looked down at it into her reflection. She looked fifteen again. And there was a halo above her head. She smiled. "I wish Bardock could see me now." The mirror part began to swirl. A picture of Bardock appeared before her. He was sitting in their room crying. "Oh no Bardock. Don't cry over me. Please don't. You have to take care of Kakorroto now. Show me Kakorroto please." The mirror swirled again and it showed a baby being placed into a space pod. "What, what is going on?! I thought I told him I didn't want him in space!" Tears began to come to her eyes. "He won't have a mother or a father. He is an orphan now. Oh my poor baby." She broke down crying again. Kakorroto was crying heavily and he was waving his arms around widly. "He wants to be held. My baby." She put down the mirror not wanting to see what was happening.   
  
She was looking at Kakorroto again. An old man was holding him lovingly. She smiled at that picture. Atleast he would have a parent of some sort She had only been there a few days, but her absolute favorite thing to do was watch him. She hated watching Radditz. It just made her even more sad. She didn't want to watch as her son was turned from a child to an adult. But today something told her to watch Bardock. "Please let me see my mate." An image of Bardock getting ready for battle came to her. He took off into the air and into space. "What is he doing?" She watched in horror as he was killed by Freeza. "Bardock!" But there was one thing she noticed. Bardock was screaming out a name. Curious she continued to watch, but there was only space. "I won't ever know what happened to him! Let me see what is happening to him." But the mirror only showed space.   
  
The first thing Bardock noticed about heaven was that everything was very clean. The floor or ground was a white marble. Above that were free flying golden clouds. He looked around in wonder. A few passerbys nodded to him as the walked and continued their conversation. He nodded back never once moving from his spot. He was to far in awe. He had been standing there for quiet some time when someone came up to him. He was wearing much the same thing that all the gaurds were wearing. "Can I help you sir? You seem sort of lost."  
  
"Yeah. I am looking for my mate Destianaia."  
  
"Well I am one of the keepers of time...so let me read your mind so I can get a picture of her." He put his hands about six inches away on either side of Bardocks face and chanted something that Bardock could not understand. "Hey! Your Goku's dad!"  
  
"Uh...what's a Goku?"  
  
"The saviour of the universe! Duh! Oh wait. I am getting ahead of the time again. Of course you don't know who Goku is. You know him as Kakorroto."  
  
"Kakorroto. Saviour of the universe." Bardock busted up laughing. He had never heard anything so rediculous in his life. The man was obviously confused. "I am sorry. But Kakorroto was born with a power rating of 2.3. I find your statement about him hard to believe. Now tell me where my mate is so I can go be with her."  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry. I sort of forgot. I am just so honored to meet you, IN PERSON!"  
  
"Calm down and tell me where she is!"  
  
"Sorry. Destinanaia should be living in the Son circle. Just go down that path and follow all the signs." Bardock nodded and started down the off white marble path. "Your welcome!"  
  
"Whatever," he mumbled to himself. The path eventually came to a cross roads. At it was a pure white sign with arrows on it. In gold writing it told of many different paths. "Straight ahead, more stuff. To the left back to the main entrance. To the right Son Circle. What is up with the name Son? Well better go right." He turned down it. The path was the same as the others. But he soon noticed that the path was turning into a dirt road and that the golden clouds were turning into the country side and a dense forest. He entered the forest. There was a path cut through. It was wide enough to get maybe one car through it. The forest walk was rather long and his feet were tired as he came out into the sunlight again. On top of a hill was a small cottage. He had never seen anything like it before. If he had gone to earth he would have known this cottage to be Goku's, but unfortunanatly he didn't. He immediatly went inside and started looking around. It seemed as if no one had ever been in there before. After waisting a good amount of his time he went back outside. The hill was very high and he was almost level with the trees. But the important thing was that it allowed him to see all of the circle. There were a few other cottages, but the most important to him was the one that looked exactly like his home back on Vegeta-sei. He was very proud of his home. He had built it himself and over the years there were many additions. His favorite was the wrap around porch. It really wasn't nessary, it was just such a nice place. He had built a roof over the whole thing too. It was a place where he could go in the fall while it was raining. He had spent so many hours there. He ran down the hill and straight up to the steps that lead you up to the porch. The whole thing was made of the same strong oak wood. He smiled very happy and opened the door to his house. Everything was as he left it. Even the furniture. He could hear a small sound coming from the kitchen. ~Destinanaia!~   
  
Destinanaia looked back down into the mirror. Still only space. "Maybe it doesn't let me see those who are dead." But she didn't give up. It had been like this for several hours now. Just waiting for the image to change. She was desperate to see him. "Come on you stupid mirror! Just let me see him!" The image didn't change. "Look, all I want to see is what is happening to Bardock. Is that so much to ask for?!"  
  
"No." Her head picked up, but she didn't dare turn it around. That voice, she knew that voice well. It was the voice of her mate, her love, her Bardock. She listened as his heavy foot steps moved from the door to her. Her whole body began to tremble. "What is wrong Love?"  
  
"Bardock!" She ran up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked at her surprised for a moment, but then pulled her closer to him. "I missed you so much." But then she broke away. "What were you thinking sending my baby to another planet?!"  
  
"AH! Sorry. I just wasn't thinking right."  
  
"Yeah well, atleast he is alive unlike the other Saiya-jins."   
  
"You know about that?!"  
  
"Of course. I know all." She began to laugh evily. He just looked at her like she was nuts. "I have a magic mirror. I found it lying on the kitchen table. And I can see everyone and everything. Except people who are dead. Look. Please let me see my baby Kakorroto." Bardock looked down into the mirror. There was baby Kakorroto, only he was badly hurt and in bed. An old man was sitting by him watching carefully. "What did that man do to my baby?! He better of purposely hurt him!" She looked as if she was going to attack the mirror. Bardock had to hold her back. "Let me go! I want to kill him for hurting my baby!"  
  
"Calm down Destinanaia. There isn't anything you can do right now. Kakorroto will be fine."  
  
"What makes you sound so sure?!"  
  
"Oh you don't know. I could see the future after I was injured. Thank Kami I haven't been able to see it since I got here. It was driving me crazy!"  
  
"What happens to my baby?!"  
  
"Uh...all I know is that he grows up and fights Freeza."  
  
"Does he win?!"  
  
"Sorry. I don't know." He smiled at her and brought her closer. She sighed and put down the mirror. They pressed their lips together for the first time in a long time. Destinanaia finally could call this new home heaven.   
  
It was a few years later when they were awakened early by someone singing. Destinanaia rolled out of bed and looked out the window. An old man was walking down the dirt path to the small mountain hut that was next door to them. It was the old man that had taken care of Kakorroto! "Bardock! Bardock! Get up!" Bardock groaned and rolled over onto his other side. "BARDOCK!"  
  
"AH! I am up! I am up! What?! What?! Where is the problem?!" He looked over to Destinanaia.  
  
"The old man that has been taking care of Kakorroto is here!"  
  
"So the old man finally died?"  
  
"Yeah. He is walking over to that small hut thing."  
  
"You woke me up for that?"  
  
"We are going to go great him. Get dressed." Bardock grumbuled, but complied. When they both looked presentable Destinanaia dragged him out of the house and over to the old mans house. The old man was studying one of the large gardens. He turned around as he heard foot steps. He smiled and waved recognizing one of them. Destinanaia hugged the old man. "Thank you for taking care of my baby. My name is Destinanaia. I am Kakorroto's mother. This is his father Bardock." Bardock nodded to the old man.   
  
"Kakorroto? Oh. I changed his name. It is Son Goku now." Bardock interupted him.  
  
"Oh. So that is where all this Son stuff came from."  
  
"Oh yes. I am very proud of Goku. He is a strong boy. By the way, I am Son Gohan." He bowed to them. Both of them never having been to earth did not understand why the old man was bowing to them. "Hm...tails. May I ask where you come from?" Destinanaia was too busy studying the plants to worry about him.   
  
"Planet Vegeta-sei."  
  
"Space? Hm...not surprising. I suspected something of the sorts. Well, it is good to finally meet you." He smiled again. "Why don't you have a seat?" The old man sat down on the ground. Bardock shrugged and sat down next to where Destinanaia had sat down. "So, I bet you are wondering about your son."  
  
"Not really. Everyone has a looking glass that they can look into."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yes. You can see everyone you love."  
  
"That is good. Well let me tell you a little anyway. Goku is a strong boy. Very strong. When I first found him it overwhelmed me. But he is such a good boy too. He always does his chores and does a good job of taking care of me. Or I should he did a good job. Anyway, he is the most innocent thing I have ever seen. It is amazing how a kid who loves to fight can stay so innocent. He doesn't understand anything about proper manners and such. It was pretty funny whenever someone came over." He started laughing thinking of all the small adventures he had had with Goku. Bardock and Destinanaia were also thinking about this. They didn't see any humor in it. From that day on though, they spent many days talking with Gohan.  
  
They had been in heaven for almost thirty years in heaven. Every day they talked with they good friend Son Gohan and they watched their family grow through their looking glasses. One day Destinanaia was curious as to what her son Goku was doing. Although Bardock still refered to him as Kakorroto, she prefred to use Goku. "Show me Goku please." The mirror began to swirl like normal. She had known that he was fighting Cell. She was worried about him, yet then again she wasn't. She knew her baby could take care of the monster. Cell's body began to expand and buldge. Goku flew over to him and smiled at her grand son saying something. "Oh god no! Not again!" Goku's and Cell's bodies began to disapeer. She then saw him on King Kai's planet saying something to the short blue man. Then Cell exploded. All that she could see was golden coulds and dust from the planets debree. She quietly put the mirror down. She hadn't wanted Goku to die again. He had already died once. Only he couldn't visit them because he was too busy. But now she had a feeling he would have a lot of time with them. She put down the mirror. "BARDOCK!"  
  
Bardock had been sitting on the swinging chair on his porch relaxing as he heard Destinanaia scream out to him. He put down the book he was reading and stepped into the house. She was in the kitchen looking into that mirror again. "Bardock! I have a feeling that Goku is going to come visit us."   
  
"How? Isn't he fighting that big green bug?"  
  
"Um...not anymore. His son is now."  
  
"He died?"  
  
"Yeah. Just now. And if his son wins then he will come visit us. If he doesn't then he might train with the blue guy again." Bardock sighed and went back outside. He didn't really care at the time. What he wanted to do was finish the book the guy named Eistein had given him. It was actually very interesting.   
  
Goku smiled at some of the people and kept moving. King Kai was in a bad mood today so now Goku was going for a walk. His goal was the main entrance. The last time he was there he was moved directly to the Snake Way so he hadn't a chance to explore. He was just walking down the normal white road as he got to a cross roads. "Hm...to go to the main entrance I need to make a left. If I wanted to see more stuff I should keep going straight. But to the right is a place called Son Circle. Hm...hey my name is Son. I should go check it out." He shrugged and made a right not really caring about where he was going or why there was a whole section of heaven devoted to him. He just knew that his name was Son and that this places name was Son.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So, did you all like it? I hope you did. Now what will happen when Goku meets his parents for the first time??? Please review! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Destinanaia Chapter 5  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku took in the deep air. He was coming out of the forest and back into the light. Everything reminded him of home. How he missed Chichi so much. But it was his choice to stay here. Up ahead he could see his cabin. "What is going on?" He slowly climbed up the hill and stopped right infront of the door. He reached out with his hand and touched it to see if it was real or if it was his imaginaton. "I don't understand. It looks like my house. I think it is my house. But the last time I checked I was walking around in heaven." Goku looked at the door curiously. He then decided to open it up and see what was inside. Everything was exactly the same as how he left it. Well almost. There wasn't any signs of life anywhere. "I remember now! King Kai told me of this house! It is mine while I am here. Wow. I guess that means I can live here." He shrugged and moved over to the fridge. It was completely empty. He began frantically searching through all the drawers and cubborts pulling them all open as he did. There was nothing. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He fell to his knees. "No! I NEED food! Wait! If this is my house or what it is exposed to be then shouldn't the pond be near by. Fish!" He walked back out. "Now, where did the pond go. Oh yeah. It was a little to the left. But is this house facing the same way? AH! I need food!" His stomach began to grumble. "That isn't a good sound! FOOD!" He frantically looked in every direction for the pond. "There! Behind that house! Nice!" He ran down the hill with all his speed. In a split second he was standing at the waters edge. "Ooh! Fish!" He stripped down to nothing and jumped into the water. As a very skilled fisherman he quickly caught one. After getting dressed he grabbed the huge beast and started dragging it up to his house smiling very happy that he would get something to eat.   
  
Destinanaia sighed and put her book down. She had been reading in the living room all morning. She looked out the window and saw Bardock hauling a big fish up to the cabin on the hill. But Bardock was wearing red and she knew that wasn't his choice of color. Then the old man next door passed by and started climbing up the hill after him. He called out to Bardock. Bardock dropped his fish and turned around. He ran down the mountain and hugged Gohan. "That isn't Bardock. Goku!" The real Bardock was once again visiting some of the greatest scientists of all time. But she didn't care right then. She just ran out the door to go see her child.   
  
Goku was just at the top of the hill. Just a little higher and then he would get to eat. "Goku? Is that you?" Goku looked around at the sound of his name.   
  
"Grandpa?" Goku looked at Gohan confused a little bit, but then he smiled his famous Son grin. "Grandpa! Oh I missed you so much!" He completely forgot about the fish and ran down to the old man to give him a hug. He was litterarly carrying the old man. Gohan laughed and hugged him back.   
  
"Your still the same Goku and I am happy about that. Now put me down please." Goku laughed and set him back down on the ground. "Hm, that is a big fish you caught. But why did you catch it?"  
  
"I am hungry."  
  
"Your dead and your hungry." Gohan started laughing again. He loved Goku so much.   
  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me. I gotta get this thing ready for eating. Come on!" Goku picked back up the big fish and carried it to the bench on his back patio. It was where he always cleaned his fish. Gohan took a seat by him and watched as Goku carefully worked while humming a cute song. He laughed a little bit. "Gohan taught me that song. He is so smart. I am so very proud of him. I think that is why Chichi wants him to study so much. He is just really smart and so she wants him to know as much as he can."  
  
"You named your son after me? Now why would you do that?"  
  
"Gohan picked out the name. You should have seen him. Chichi was going to call him Einstein, but whenever he heard that name he would start crying and wouldn't stop until you assured him that he wasn't going to be called that. I think it was the Ox King talking about you. Gohan started cooing and laughing when he heard your name." Goku started laughing again. Gohan though looked past Goku and smiled. Destinanaia was standing there not really believeing her eyes.   
  
"Goku, there is someone I want you to meet." Goku looked up from his work.   
  
"Who?"  
  
"Destinanaia! Come on up here." Destinanaia shook her head out of its daze and slowly climbed up the hill. Goku smiled and waved. He was being nice to her and he didn't even know her. She didn't think that was even possible. She reached to top of the hill and stopped just a few feet from Goku. Since the day she died she had been waiting for this, but now she was getting shy. Gohan smiled and moved over on the bench making room for her. Goku never took his eyes off of her. She sat down between them.   
  
"You look familiar. Have we met before?"  
  
"I am not surprised you don't remember me. I died shortly after you were born. So did your father, but you can talk to him later. I am your mother Goku." Goku tilted his head to the side and studied her for a moment. He then smiled and hugged her. Tears of joy started falling out of her eyes. It was the first time is thirty years that one of her children hugged her.   
  
"Hm? Why are you crying Mom?" More tears began to spring in her eyes.  
  
"I am just so happy. Did you know that I haven't been hugged by either of my children or called Mom for over thirty years." She laughed and hugged him again.   
  
"Oh. Is Radditz here?" She stopped what she was doing.  
  
"Goku. He isn't here."  
  
"Oh, so he is evil?"  
  
"Radditz wasn't always the way he was when you met him. When he was a little kid he was just about the sweetest kid on the planet. He was always very polite and carrying. Simply things amused him, such as fishing and stuff. But Radditz was a very strong person. He was born with a high power level. He was taken away at such an early age to become an elite. It still hurts me to think about it." She looked down to the ground.   
  
"Oh. I thought I sensed some good in him." Destinanaia smiled a little bit. "Would you like to stay for dinner too?"  
  
"Sure. Why not? So tell me about your life a little bit Goku. I am interested."  
  
"Uh...okay. Lets see, I met my Grandpa when I first got to earth. Then I met all my friends. Then I married Chichi. Then we had Gohan. Then I met Radditz. Then I met Veggie and Nappa. Only Vegeta hates it when I call him Veggie, I love to tease him. He is so arragont. Then I went to Namek. Then I fought Freeza. Then I won the battle, but he still lived and Trunks killed him. Then I got back to earth and Trunks told me of two killer andriods. Then we fought the andriods a lot. Then we met Cell. And I died in the battle against Cell, but Gohan beat him." He smiled prouldly when he said his son's name. "Those are the highlights."  
  
"Tell me more about your family." So Goku told her all about Gohan and Chichi. He seemed very proud of them both and he spoke with great affection about them. She could tell that he loved them dearly. She smiled at this thought. Atleast her one son was happy. She looked down at her watch. "Oh! Bardock should be getting back."  
  
"Let me take the fish in and cook it real quick."  
  
"I'll just be in the front yard waiting for Bardock." Gohan and Goku went inside and she went out into the front yard. Bardock was walkind down the dirt path towards his house. "Bardock! Up here!"  
  
"What are you doing up there?"  
  
"Guess!"  
  
"Is Kakorroto finally here?"   
  
"Yeah! Now get up here!" Bardock shrugged and ran up the hill. He was interested in meeting his son. "He is inside making dinner." She took his hand and lead him into the house. Goku and Gohan were standing over the counter talking of different things as she lead him in. "Goku. This is your father Bardock." Goku turned around. He studied his father a bit puzzled. They looked almost exactly alike. Except for his father's scar. Even their movements were the same. Only Goku had more of a sense of innocence. After some time Goku immediatly embraced him in a hug. Bardock just kind of patted his back not really showing as much affection. He didn't show much after Radditz was taken away.   
  
"Oh my kami! You are the second Saiya-jin to hug me. I just realized that. Mom hugged me first. Think of what Vegeta would say!"  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"The prince of Saiya-jins or whatever. He never shuts up about that. He is always going(immitating Vegeta's voice) Kakorroto! I am the prince of all Saiya-jins! I demand that you bow down to me at once for I am the strongest!" Goku started laughing at this. Bardock and Destinanaia didn't see any humor in this.   
  
"Why wouldn't you bow down to him? He is your prince."  
  
"Sorry, but I am not really into the whole Saiya-jin thing. It is just so funny when the little guy starts going on and on about it. I mean he is only like 5 ft 3 and his power level isn't even close to mine." He made motions with his hands to demonstrate Vegeta's size. For the rest of the night they chatted of such things catching up on all the lost years. Gohan left early to get some sleep. Destinanaia fell asleep on one of the kitchen chairs. Goku and Bardock were in the living room, still talking. A lot of it was making fun of Vegeta. "Dad, why was I sent to Earth as a baby? Sorry, but I have been wondering that most of my life."  
  
"Well...I don't really know. I know that I sent you there. I did it because I was insane. I had just lost your mother and your brother. My sanity was completely gone at that moment. Please forgive me Son."  
  
"Actually I am happy you sent me," he said just so ever calmly.  
  
"How can you be happy?! Your own father sends you away when you are barely a day old and you are happy?!"  
  
"If you hadn't sent me then I wouldn't have met Chichi and Gohan wouldn't be alive. And I would have never met Grandpa. Or Master Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, Tien," he was interupted.  
  
"I get the point." Bardock smiled at his son proudly. "I love you so much Son. I am very proud of you."  
  
"Hey I love you two Dad." They hugged eachother quickly.   
  
~Epilouge~  
  
Goku eventually went back down to earth. But as time passed Bardock slowly began to meet every member of his family. But the bond he shared with Goku was stronger than anyone elses. Except for the bond he shared with Destinanaia.  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So did you all like it?! Isn't Bardock just the best?! I hope you all really liked this story. Please review! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
